


thrilled by the still (of my hand)

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Edging, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: A lazy morning alone has Phil trying something new





	thrilled by the still (of my hand)

He wakes to the feeling of cool bed sheets against the naked skin of his back. Soft and creamy white, they drape over him softly where he lies face down into his pillow, one bare foot poking out from beneath the duvet as he reluctantly blinks awake.

 

He'd been dreaming. Something soft and floaty around the edges, all of the details blurred and muddled until the only things he can recall are sensations. The soft lips of a fantasy lover moving over his body, the gentle scrape of his facial hair over the tender skin of his inner thighs while strong hands pressed him down against the bed, taking him over.

 

Phil sighs and rocks his hips down, grinding himself into the mattress. He'd woken hard and aroused with thoughts of his dream lover sending tremors of desire through his body. His nipples are tight and he feels good so he grinds his cock down again, groaning in delight at the friction. He could come like this. Could just shove a pillow between his thighs and rut against it until he spills but he's greedy and feeling indulgent and he wants more.

 

Rolling onto his back Phil stretches out an arm toward the nightstand for the lube that's sat there, still open from the night before.

 

Last night had been a long-forgotten indulgence for him and Dan. It's been years since they've spent this much time apart so they had taken advantage of technology, working each other up and watching the other get off while they listened to the sounds of breathy moans and deep sighs through laptop speakers.

 

The memory of it makes his gut clench with remembered lust. Tugging his pajamas and pants off in one go, he settles himself back against the pillows now mounded against the headboard. Squirting a generous amount of lube into his palm, he warms it briefly as he drops the bottle onto the bed.

 

Running a fingertip over the head of his cock, he strokes over warm, hard flesh before wrapping his hand around himself. He holds himself lightly, just the barest hint of a touch as he slowly slides his fingers down then drags them back up. A bit of pressure as he squeezes his tip before he starts the slide back down again.

 

He sighs and lets his head fall back onto the pillow. He hasn't had a solo wank in longer than he can remember and he'd forgotten how good it could be. No pressure to perform and nobody's pleasure but his own to be concerned with. Just his hands on his own body taking him where he wants to go.

 

He cups his balls with his free hand and continues to stroke his cock with a loose fist. He's slick with lube and a hint of precome that beads on the head of his cock and he watches as it drips slowly down his shaft before getting swept away by his busy hand.

 

Closing his eyes, he lets his mind wander back to his dream and the pleasure he had found in it. The vague features of the man above him as he toyed with Phil's body; lips pressed tight to taut nipples, a wet mouth at his cock, fingers filling his body.

 

A breathy moan parts his lips as he feels his balls drawing up. He strokes a bit faster now at the thought of being filled and suddenly he's balanced on the edge of climax. He's close, so close, but he's not ready for it to end. So he yanks his hands away with a gasp and pants through the urge to come.

 

He's never done this before. Never taken himself to the edge only to deny himself release. His body is tense, his muscles clenched against instinct so he breathes out a shaky sigh and forces himself to relax. He runs his hands across his stomach and up to his chest to rub his thumbs over erect nipples. The burst of pleasure feels stronger, more intense, and sends an answering jolt of pleasure to his groin, making his cock throb.

 

The sharp sense of urgency has eased, so he slips his hand back down and fists his cock once more. He pumps himself once, twice and moans at the feeling.

 

“Oh, fuck. Fuck!” he groans.

 

Everything feels oversensitized but in a way that makes him long for more. Every stroke of his fist makes him tingle, his dick throbbing in his grasp. His skin feels hot; flushed and covered in a fine mist of sweat and when he licks his lips he can taste the salt of it there. He pinches a nipple and arches his back in delight, little half-gasps catching in his throat when he does it again.

 

The peak rushes at him faster this time. He can feel it building and when he twists his wrist on an up-stroke he cries out and nearly loses control. Pulling away is harder this time and he whines as he flings his arms over his head to grip his pillow, muscles going tight as he struggles not to give in and come.

 

He can feel the way his balls are drawn up tight to his body now, his cock rock hard. He's slick with precome and feels every drop as it beads on the tip before sliding down the shaft. He can't help but buck up into the air, searching for friction, then nearly loses the battle when his cock slaps back against his stomach.

 

“Oh God, oh, oh-”

 

He rakes his fingers through his hair and gives a breathless laugh at the way they shake. He's never felt like this before; unbearably aroused, his body aching and on fire, but unwilling to end this delicious torment. He loves it and hates it in equal measure, and he knows he's going to want to do this again and again.

 

The thought of someone else doing this to him, controlling his pleasure and seeing how much Phil could take before letting him come is enough to break his will. Trembling hands reach for the lube once more before beginning to stroke his cock in earnest. He knows it won't be long. He can feel it building even now so he reaches down, hand brushing his balls to the side, and gently slips two fingers into himself.

 

The sound of a wet fist on hard flesh is loud in the silence of his room, his soft moans singing a symphony of desire. He thinks once more of his dream lover; of heavy muscles pinning him to the bed as he moves inside Phil deep and slow, calloused hand gripping his cock, and his tenuous self-control shatters.

 

The driving force of his orgasm punches the breath from his lungs in a stuttery gasp, his body bowing up in a long, lean line. He bites his lip as he comes, white-hot ribbons of pleasure streaking over his body. He can feel the way his body clenches around his fingers and gives himself several more slow, heavy strokes before finally pulling his hands away.

 

Flopping back onto the mattress in a boneless heap, he attempts to catch his breath. He's covered in sweat and come; his dick is red and a bit sore and his body quivering with exhaustion but he feels euphoric, nearly drunk on the pleasure he was able to give himself.

 

He knows he'll probably overthink this later; wondering what it all means and if he's started down some strange, slippery kink slope but right now his brain is too sluggish to care. All he knows is that he wants a shower and a nap.

 

Grabbing an abandoned shirt lying crumpled on the floor, he swipes it over himself to clean up the mess before climbing from the bed and tugging his pants back on. He stretches, then laughs when his stomach rumbles loudly.

 

Definitely a shower and a nap. But first, he wants breakfast.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like or relog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/184990361950/thrilled-by-the-still-of-my-hand-rating-e) if you'd like :)


End file.
